As Long As He Needs Me
by Jackie Mag
Summary: It's been a year since Justin moved to New York.  Brian is at rebuilt Babylon with his friends when Justin returns.  Why has he returned and what will happen to them?
1. Ch 1  Reunion

_**I got this idea from a story that JustBeAQueen did called "Happy Homo Heaven". She wrote that Brian and Justin had been apart for 8 months without speaking, but they reunite after a night at Babylon. It's a great story, but I wanted to explore it more and make the 'reunification' take a little longer. Brian is always so guarded. I wanted to explore another possible conclusion; one where he wouldn't accept Justin back into his life so quickly. **_

_**This story takes place after the end of the series, about 1 year after Justin left for New York.**_

_**Hope you enjoy!**_

Brian is dancing at Babylon. He's there with 'the guys', but they are all hanging back at the bar. Brian still owns the place and it's fully rebuilt now. It has been open for months and is doing well. A full security system is in place and more precautions are made to, hopefully, prevent any more violence.

As Brian is dancing with no one in particular, many thoughts drift across his mind. He's got a lot to think about, some things he won't let jump into the forefront right now. He recalls everything that's happened in the last year: the aftermath of the bombing, his proposal(s) to Justin, how it felt when they decided that his young blond friend should move away to pursue his art in New York. He's been with other guys since then. At first, it was quite frequent, but, lately he was more interested in the drinking and dancing than any back room tricks. He aches for Justin; but, since they haven't spoken or written in a year, he knows that Justin has, indeed, moved on and is out of his life. _Have to stop thinking about him_.

As if in a dream, he feels someone move up behind him to dance, and that someone feels just like Justin_. Same height... same exploratory hands… same electric charge as his body rubs grinds against me._

Brian stops for a minute, turns around and, with his eyes still closed, puts his hands at the other mans shoulders. The smell is the same, the feel of the shoulders. _My mind is playing tricks on me._ He opens his eyes and sees him. "Justin" he says out loud. Justin smiles at him with that radiant, sunshine smile. Brian puts his arms around him and holds him close. "What are you doing here? I thought you were in New York."

"I'm moving back, Brian. I'm coming back to Pittsburgh." He yells over the music.

Brian can't believe what he's hearing. He thought once Justin moved to New York he'd never see him again. The fact that they haven't spoken in a year only reinforced that with each passing month. Brian knows he needs to find out more, but this isn't the place.

"Let's go somewhere where we can talk, OK?"

"Sure."

As they walk towards Brian's office they cross the bar, where Michael, Emmett, Ted, Ben, Blake and Cal, Emmett's main squeeze for the past year, are standing. They all say their hellos to Justin. As he engages in happy talk, catching up with them, Brian can't help think how perfect Justin looks and how natural it is that he's there. As Brian turns to order them a couple of drinks, he sees Michael pull Justin aside for a private conversation. Brian sees Justin nod and smile. He can only try to imagine what they're talking about. They get their cell phones out like they're exchanging numbers.

Brian breaks up their little party… "Come on, we were going to talk, right, Justin?" …

"Yes. Where can we go? Don't say the back room." He says smiling.

"My office. I do own the place after all. This way."

Brian takes him by the hand and they walk up to his office. As soon as they get inside, Brian pulls him into his arms again and holds him. _He feels so fucking good next to me._ Brian kisses his cheek and then puts a quick kiss on Justin's soft lips. He can't risk any more contact at this point until he knows that the hell is going on.

"What are you doing here? You say you're moving back?" He asks.

"I have decided to move back to Pittsburgh. I've decided that me being in New York and you being in Pittsburg was counterproductive to my goals. I need to prioritize and concentrate on my art, and I can't do that alone, away from my friends and family, and, most definitely…you!"

"What about your being the next great artist? You haven't given up on that have you?" 

"No. But I can create art here and my agent will sell it in New York or wherever it needs to go. I don't need to BE there in order to sell it. I've proven to myself that I can make it on my own; but I need to be where I'm happiest and most creative, and that's here… home… in Pittsburgh…. I've never done work as good as I did when I was here. You inspire me."

"I… don't know what to say."

"That's a first for you."

"What do you want from me?"

Justin moves towards Brian and puts his hands on the tall man's shoulders. "Say we can be together again."

Brian breaks away. "Christ, Justin, it's been a year and we haven't even spoken on the phone. You can't just jump back into your old life…. our old life. It just doesn't work that way."

Justin pauses and looks into Brian's face. It's guarded and scared. Justin was afraid this was the reaction he was going to get. He understands what Brian must be feeling, though. It HAS been a year.

Justin says, "I understand, Brian. It's been a long time. I can't expect too much. I was just hoping…"

"Yeah, well, sorry to fuck up your great reunification plans, but, I need time to process that you're even here."

"Tell you what… come to my mom's for dinner tomorrow and we can talk. I've moved all my stuff there. You can see some of my work that I've stored in her garage. Or, you can pick me up there and we can go wherever you like."

"I've talked to your mom a few times in the last year, to keep up on how you were doing."

Justin looks surprised and then smiles.

"Hey," Brian says defending himself. "I invested in your art career. I'm just making sure my investment is paying off. Thanks for paying back the loan, by the way."

"We had an agreement. You held up your end of the bargain …. I knew I had to hold up mine."

Brian nods. He sighs. Then he says, "OK. I'll see you at your mom's. Then we can go to Woody's or wherever and talk some more." He pauses again. "I don't mind catching up with you… I just can't dive right back in to the whole thing."

Justin takes a notepad from the desk and writes down his cell phone number. He hands it to Brian. He puts his hand on Brian's arm and strokes it a little. "Here's my cell number. I got a new number with a local area code when I moved back. As for us… we'll take it slow, then. That's fine. My mom and Molly will be glad to see you tomorrow. I'll call you to confirm. OK?"

"OK." Brian looks into Justin's bright blue eyes and smiles a little. "Ask her to make jambalaya." He remembers when Justin cooked for Brian the first time and they shared jambalaya from Jennifer's recipe.

Justin smiles. "I'll ask her. I'm sure I can help her whip some up. Maybe I'll make it tonight because it's..."

"… always better the second day." They say in unison, chuckling a little.

Brian pulls Justin towards him and hugs him again. "It really is great to see you again."

"It's great to be here." When Justin says 'here' he rubs Brian's back, emphasizing that he means there in Brian's arms.

Before ending their embrace, they share a tender, quick kiss.

"Later."

"Later."

Justin smiles and leaves Brian alone in his office. Brian considers what has just transpired. He can't believe that Justin is back and wants to pick up their relationship just as though the last 12 months had never happened. It's too much to process…especially just now. He'll have to see how things go in the next couple of days, for more than just the 'Justin factor'…

The next day they have jambalaya at Jennifer's townhouse. They have a friendly meal and share some laughs.

At one point, as Justin chats with his sister in the living room, Brian gets a few moments alone with Jennifer by helping with the dishes.

Brian asks, "So he's really back, huh? I'm surprised."

Jennifer says, "I'm not, really. He always felt that this was home. New York was good for his career, but it seemed to me from the start that he just felt it was a temporary thing he had to do before returning here. He missed you a lot, too."

Brian nods. "He never contacted me in any way, so I wasn't sure. He did send me a check for the remainder of the student loan, though, with interest. The note just said 'Thanks for everything.'" He pauses, leaning up against the kitchen counter. "It's great that he's back, but I'm still not sure about any future for us."

"You guys will work something out, I'm sure. The two of you have been through a lot together. There's no denying that you'll always be close in some way." She is hopeful that they'll get back together. Despite her initial reservations about Brian, she's come to realize that he's really good for Justin and a loving force in his life.

Justin joins them in the kitchen and then takes Brian to the garage to see some of the art now residing there. Brian is very impressed with his young friend's work. He has evolved and is doing great stuff. Even though Justin says he does his best work in Pittsburgh, there is a lot to be said for how he's improved his technique and honed himself as an artist in the last year. Justin tells him about a gallery opening at the Sidney Bloom gallery the following evening. Justin will have a couple of pieces on display and hopes to rub elbows with some art enthusiasts there to restart himself in the local art scene again.

Justin asks Brian, "So, were we going to Woody's or something?"

Brian shakes his head 'no'. "You know, I've got to get up early tomorrow for something. I don't want to get into it now, but I have to be up at, like, 6 am. So, we'll have to put off that drink at Woody's, OK?"

"Yeah, sure. Is everything OK?" Justin can sense that there's something on Brian's mind that he's not sharing. At first he thought it was just dealing with his own return from New York, but now he's thinking there's something else.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Just need to do something tomorrow. I'm not sure if I'll be able to make it to the gallery. I'll talk to you tomorrow or the next day, OK?"

"Sure." He gives Brian a quick kiss. "Later."

"Later."

As Brian is leaving and driving home he thinks to himself that he can't tell Justin what's happening. _Shit, what great timing on his part to return this week._

Brian found a lump on his outer thigh a few weeks ago. He was pretty freaked out that he had cancer again. Surgery for it is scheduled for tomorrow. The lump will be removed and then, hopefully, he'll find out that it's just a fatty lump or something. _Christ, I've been through testicular cancer and now this_. Michael will be taking him to the hospital tomorrow. The doctor insisted that Brian have someone drive him to and from, and Michael was the logical choice. _Thank God for him._ _He's my rock_. Brian realizes that he has to go home and try to get some sleep. Tomorrow's going to be a long day.

The next day, Michael picks Brian up at 6:30 am. They go to the hospital and Brian has a small tumor removed from the outside of his left thigh, near the knee. The doctor had told him that it was probably just a fatty tumor and not cancerous, but they wouldn't know until they removed it and tested it. The surgery is done within an hour and by 1 pm Michael is driving Brian back to the loft. The doctor's orders are that Brian rest as much as possible, keep his leg elevated and stay in bed except for bathroom breaks. Michael has figured on spending most of the day with the patient to assure that he follows those orders. Brian, of course, insists that he's OK and keeps trying to get up. They argue and Michael keeps forcing Brian back to, at least, his black leather recliner.

Later in the evening, around 6 pm, Michael looks at the time and realizes that he might not be able to make the parent's meeting for Hunter's swim team that evening. Michael had hoped that by this time Brian would be content to stay reclined, but he's being the impossible patient. He should have figured. This is the guy who had an impromptu dance party in his loft while he was recovering from a concussion. He's afraid that if he leaves him alone, Brian will go out to Woody's, or, worse yet, he'll find him on the dance floor at Babylon. He starts to think about who he can get to 'sit' for him. Emmett and Ted took off for the weekend with their respective boyfriends to some romantic bed & breakfast get away. Debbie is pulling double shifts at the diner and one of the waiters just quit recently, so she was out of the question. Then he remembers that he has Justin's new cell number. He calls.

"Hey, Justin, it's Michael."

"Hi. How are you? What's up?"

"Listen, I need you to do me a favor if you can. Can you come over to Brian's loft for a couple of hours tonight, like between 7 and 9? He had a medical procedure done today and he's supposed to stay in bed or reclined, but he keeps getting up and… you know… being Brian's usual defiant self. I want to go to a a parent's meeting for Hunter's swim team, but I can't leave here unless I know someone is watching the hard headed patient."

"Well, I can... um… sure. I was going to go to that gallery opening, but… if you need me to... What KIND of medical procedure?"

"I'll explain it all when you get here. If you've got someplace else to go, though…."

"No, it's OK. It's just for a couple of hours… I can still make part of the gallery opening. You said 7 o'clock, right?"

"Yeah. If you can."

"I'll be there. See you then."

Justin finds the key to the loft buried in the stuff he'd packed. He arrives at 7. When Michael hears the elevator he meets Justin in the hallway outside the loft and explains about the cancer scare and tumor removal. Justin is naturally concerned and just as scared as Michael is about what this could mean for Brian if it IS cancer.

They enter the loft to find Brian getting himself a bottled water from the fridge. He's wearing a t-shirt and cutoff sweatpants with a bandage on his leg. "Where you been, Mikey? Oh, Hi Justin."

Michael looks at Justin and says, "See?" He then turns to Brian and says "Bed or recliner, mister. Get your ass back there."

Brian scowls at him and returns to the recliner.

Michael nods towards Justin, "I asked our old friend here to keep an eye on you while I go to a parent's meeting. You are to listen to him and do as he says, you hear?"

"I don't need a fucking babysitter."

"Yeah, you _do_." Michael turns his attention to his blond friend, "Justin, his dressing is supposed to be changed at 8 o'clock. The stuff is in the bathroom. I'll be back around 9. I know you wanted to get to the gallery, so I'll do my best to be back here by then."

"OK. Don't worry."

"Great. Thanks."

Michael leaves and Justin pulls a chair up next to the recliner.

Brian didn't want Justin to know about his surgery. He thought that, if it was nothing, he'd never have to find out about it. If it was cancer, well, then maybe he could just push the young blond away enough that he wouldn't be hurt.

Justin, however, was glad that Michael called and that he could help their 'patient' this evening. He could always catch up with the folks at the gallery later. What was important to him now was to be with Brian when he needed him.

Brian asks, "What the fuck are you doing here, when you are supposed to be at the gallery?" He's doing his usual argumentative bad boy thing to keep Justin at arm's length.

"Don't pull that shit with me, mister. We've been through this before, remember? I didn't leave you then and I'm not leaving now, so you can just knock it off." Justin is too wise to the ways of his chestnut haired friend and isn't going to put up with any bullshit from him.

"Fine … whatever." Brian scoffs as he resigns himself to his fate of sitting in a chair and being babysat, like he's Gus for the weekend. "So, he told you about the…?" as he motions towards the bandage.

"Yes. He told me just as I got here tonight."

"That asshole. I didn't want anyone else to know."

"I'm sure you're going to be fine, Brian."

Justin turns on the TV and puts in a James Dean movie to entertain the patient. Brian is enjoying the movie and starts to lose his grumpy tone. They share a beer and make friendly comments while watching it. At eight o'clock Justin changes the dressing on the wound. He's patient and gentle and not at all squeamish about the process. When Justin returns from the bathroom to sit in his chair, Brian scoots over on the recliner and indicates to Justin that he's welcome to sit next to him. He obliges, and Brian holds him close while they watch the rest of the movie. He finds having Justin there to hold very reassuring. The younger man feels that his friend is drawing some strength from his being there.

Michael returns, as promised, at 9 and Justin goes to the gallery, promising to return later. He makes contact with the folks he wanted to talk to, goes to Jennifer's, quickly throws on some comfortable clothes that he can sleep in and takes off for the loft. At around 11 pm he relieves Michael again so he can go home to Ben and get some much needed rest. Brian is asleep in his bed and Justin lies down next to him in that familiar place again. As he puts his head on the pillow, Brian doesn't wake up but rolls over and puts an arm around him, almost instinctively. Justin is warmed by the embrace and quickly drifts off to sleep.


	2. Ch 2  Healing

The next morning, Brian wakes up and rolls over. He is pleasantly surprised to find Justin sleeping next to him.

He's so happy that Justin came back to stay overnight. Brian thinks he remembers Justin coming to bed, but he had taken a pain pill, so he was kind of out of it.

_Damn it, I still have to find out about the mass they removed from my leg_. He's been through cancer already once in his lifetime and that was enough for anyone. He doesn't want his life to end too early, especially with all that he has to live for, namely, the guy lying next to him. _He's so beautiful_. The way he's been the last couple of days makes Brian realize that Justin is probably really here to stay. The fact that he's with him right now only reinforces that notion in his head. He reaches out to touch Justin's face and he wakes up.

"Good morning, Sunshine."

"Good morning." He rolls over and puts his arm around Brian. _I love the feeling of his body next to mine._

"Thanks for being here."

"No problem. I just left the gallery opening, went back to change my clothes and came over here. You were asleep."

"How did the gallery thing go?"

"Great! I made contact with the people I wanted to. I sold a piece for five thousand bucks. All in all, a good night."

"That's great. I'd hate to think you missed out because you were playing nursemaid to me."

"Not at all. What time is… gosh, it's 10:30 already! We must have needed the sleep. I should change your dressing."

"Oh, yeah. I gotta go to the can anyway, I'll get the stuff." Brian doesn't want him to wait on him hand and foot.

Justin gets out of bed and stretches. He waits for Brian to finish in the bathroom, and then he enters. He does his business, too and makes sure to wash his hands well so he can play wound nurse. Brian lies down on 'his' side of the bed and Justin begins removing the old dressing.

"Looks good to me. It's not even really leaking anymore." He pauses, not quite knowing how to ask the next question. "What time did they say they'd call with your test results?"

"Sometime between 10 and noon."

"So, it should be any time now." He looks at Brian and touches his face. "You're going to be fine."

"Yeah, we'll see."

Justin finishes putting the new dressing on and disposes of the old. He carries the spare bandages back into the bathroom. He returns and sits back on the edge of the bed. Brian is half sitting up. His eyes are closed as he waits to know what his fate is. Justin decides to try to get Brian's mind on other things.

"What would you like for breakfast?"

"I'm not hungry."

"Are you sure? I could get you some juice or something?"

"You don't have to wait on me."

"I'm just offering to get you some juice. Please don't start…. How about coffee?"

"Sure. You know where the stuff is. Get some for yourself, too."

Justin gets up and walks into the kitchen and starts the coffee pot. The phone rings. They lock eyes on each other. Brian takes a deep breath and answers the phone. "Hello?"

"Yes, this is Brian Kinney. Hello, Dr. Gupta. I'm fine… well, _you tell me_." He pauses as he listens. Justin returns to sit at the side of the bed. A look of relief washes over Brian's face. "Oh, that's great news." He smiles at Justin and they embrace. "Thank you, Doctor. When do you want to see me again? … OK, I'll make an appointment for the end of next week. Thanks again. 'Bye." He hangs up the phone and smiles again. "It was benign. No cancer."

Justin's POV

"That's wonderful! I told you that you'd be OK." I kiss and hug him again. He buries his head in my shoulder and I feel him shudder slightly. I feel so incredibly close to him at this moment. He needs me and I need him. He's usually always so guarded, but he's been so vulnerable since yesterday. I pull back to reassure him again and see a tear form at the corner of his eye. I kiss it away. I love him so much. He rubs his hand over his face to regain his composure. Then he looks at me and kisses me again… a little longer this time. He sighs and smiles.

"You should phone Michael and let him know." I say.

"Yeah." As he's dialing the phone, I get up to leave to let him make the phone call with more privacy, but he pulls me back to sit with him again. He holds my hand, our fingers intertwined.

He speaks into the phone. "Hey, it's me. Yeah. Listen, the doctor just called and I'm fine. The mass was benign and there's no cancer." He's listening as, I'm sure, Michael speaks to him about 'what a relief' and all. They are so close and I can imagine… no, hell, I _know_ what Michael is going through right now. Brian speaks again, "Yeah, he's with me here now. … Sure, hold on…" He hands me the phone.

"Hey, Michael."

"Awesome news, huh?"

"Yes, it is."

"Man, I was worried."

"Me, too."

"You going to be there a while?"

"All day, I guess. If he doesn't kick me out for annoying him about taking it easy."

Brian smirks at me. He grabs my waist and says "C'mere." Next thing I know he's lifted me slightly and pulled me over so that I'm now straddling him. How does he do that? I chuckle slightly. He pulls me closer, starts to kiss my neck and run his hands under my shirt. God, his hands feel so fucking good on my skin. Now they are exploring my lower back and are dipping below my waistband. I start to get lost in the feelings, then realize that Michael is still talking.

"…. So maybe I'll be over in about an hour? Justin?"

I realize that he's planning on visiting, but with that familiar look on Brian's face and what his hands are doing, I don't think an hour is going to be enough time. I have to stall Mike without giving too much away. "No, Mike, I'm going to give Brian some breakfast and keep him in bed for a while longer. Can you make it more like one o'clock?" Brian smiles at the white lies and continues to kiss my neck. I can hardly hold the phone. I want him so bad. I've wanted him for a year and what he's doing to me now is driving me out of my fucking mind.

"Sure. I can do that. I'll bring Chinese for lunch. You still like Egg Foo young?" Mike asks.

"That'd be great. See you around one then. Take care. 'Bye." I manage to click off the phone and set it down before he pulls me in for the most amazing kiss I think he's ever given me. It's deep and passionate. He has one hand behind my head and tilts me in to give himself full access to my mouth. I melt.

Brian's POV

He melts into my arms as I kiss him. I want him so badly. This is the first time I've kissed him this deeply for a year. His lips are so soft and he tastes so fucking good.

As he was talking on the phone with Michael I knew…. He's really staying this time. He's not just telling me that... he's in it for the long haul. There are so many signs; moving all of his stuff back to his mom's, giving up the first hours of the gallery opening to be with me, taking care of me, coming back to stay overnight when he could have easily just returned home. Just the look on his face as I got the phone call from the doctor lets me know that he still loves me. All of these things point in the same direction. He's mine now. He'll stay with me. He's not leaving again. I can open my heart to him again. I hated the pain when he left, but he's back now and I can be with him, dare I think it, forever. As I realize all of these things, I also realize that I want to make love to him. Yes, I said make love. I know, how lesbionic and mushy it sounds, but that's the only way I can describe it now. Make love. I have to have him _now_.

After the first deep kiss, I pull off his shirt. He pulls off mine. I kiss him again and draw him to me so that we're both lying down on the bed. I pause and ask, "So, what were you going to give me for breakfast?"

"What would you like?" He asks, smiling that 'fuck me' smile of his. God, I love that smile. I kiss him again, then work my way down his beautiful body. I pause at all of my favorite places; his neck, his nipples, his stomach and his navel. He is moaning and writhing on the bed. I grab the waistband of his sweatpants and pull them off of him. To my delight there is no underwear to hinder us in any way. He _must_ have changed in a hurry last night. I smile and continue my kissing assault on his perfect body. It arches as I take his gorgeous cock into my mouth. I eagerly take it all in as I reacquaint myself with the deliciousness that is Justin. I want him to be hard, but not come yet, so I stop after a little while as tempting as that high-protein 'breakfast' would be.

"Don't torture me." He begs. He wants it, too. He wants me as much as I want him. I pull off my shorts and lie down on top of him.

"What do you want?" I ask, knowing full well the answer.

"I need you now. I want you inside me. Fuck me." His eyes are that deep blue color that they get when he really wants it.

I grab a condom and the lube. I put on the condom in one quick move and lube his tight ass with another move. He gasps as I touch him with the cold lube. I slide a finger in, then another, then finally a third. He's squirming with delight. He feels so fucking tight. I don't know how much sex he's had in the last few months, but, if what I'm feeling is any indication, this will be the first time in a while. He draws his legs up and puts them around my waist. He gives me that look again and I can't resist wanting him completely. I kiss him with another passionate kiss and position my cock near his entrance. I tease him with the tip of my dick.

He begs again as we end the kiss, "Brian, god you're driving me crazy. Fuck me now!"

I smile and lick my lips. I push inside that most wonderful of places. I regain that feeling that I can only get from fucking Justin's sweet ass. I've missed this so much I can't even describe it. The perfection of his body is still the same. The taste of his lips has not changed. The grip of his body on my cock is as tight, or tighter, than ever. As much as I'm thinking that this is as good as it's always been, I realize that it's so much better than it ever was. The year apart has only focused me more on how great we are together… and not just in bed. We are together and he's mine again and it's so fucking perfect.

Justin's POV

He's inside me now and it's so fucking perfect. I've wanted to be with him ever since I left. I've been with a few guys in the last year, but nothing can surpass the way I feel right now. His cock is so good inside me. The way he moves, the way he's kissing me and holding me… I can feel his love for me and it's so beautiful and so hot.

His rhythm increases as we're getting closer and closer. He's all of the way inside me now and I can feel all of him hitting me as he rocks me with his powerful thrusting. Fuck, this feels so good.

"Oh, that's it. Fuck me. I want all of you now."

We kiss passionately and his tongue runs around inside my mouth. Then he's licking my cheek and tasting me like a man having his last meal. Thank God that's not the case. Now that he's got a clean bill of health I feel even more than ever that we're meant to be together for a long, long time.

I angle my hips a little more to let him enter me all of the way. I swear he's hitting my sweet spot with every stroke. I'm so close now I can barely speak.

"Brian ... going to ... aaah … come."

He growls in a low voice in my ear, "That's it Justin. Come for me now."

I shoot all over our stomachs with the most intense orgasm I can ever remember. He continues to thrust inside me. I can feel his shoulders tighten and his breathing is more ragged now. He is moaning and I can feel it begin. With one last open mouthed moan he comes inside me, filling the condom with his juices. He holds his position with the last deep plunge into me. It is the most amazing feeling as we lay there, his body collapsed onto mine. I don't want it to end.

"Don't move. Stay inside me for a while."

He moves just enough to give me one of his patented Brian Kinney kisses and my body is even more of a puddle than it was a few minutes ago, if that's possible. We lie there for a few minutes, regaining ourselves, gradually loosening our lock on each other. As he removes the condom and disposes of it I wonder what is next for us… beyond the cup of coffee now waiting for us in the kitchen.

END POV

They kiss and Justin gets up to wash off in the bathroom sink. Brian joins him. They wash each other off.

Brian then stands behind his young blond and looks into the mirror at him. "So, you're staying."

"I'm staying."

"And you're not going to back to New York."

"Only for an occasional gallery opening."

"Not going to Hollywood?"

"Done with that 'scene'."

"Not going to run off with some other guy?"

"No. I don't want anyone else."

"Do you still want to be here with me?"

"Yes. Very much."

He turns Justin to him and asks, "Do you still love me?"

"Yes. Now more, I think, than I ever have."

"Me, too."

"I know that I've moved out or moved away before, but that was always because of something I needed to do, artistically or … romantically. But I know now that I can fully express myself in my art here and that my love is here, too. All of the love I'll ever need."

"I'll never let you go again."

They kiss again and hold each other tightly. Justin thinks that, they are holding so tightly that he doesn't know if Brian will ever let him go. _At this point, I don't want him to_. Finally, they break to look into each other's eyes. They smile at each other, so happy to be together. Then, it occurs to Justin that 'the patient' is, once again, not being good.

"You should be in bed, resting. Remember?"

"Bed sounds good, but I'm not interested in resting." Brian says while raising his eyebrows suggestively.

"I'll make you breakfast. I'll make myself something, too. Go sit in the recliner and I'll sit and eat with you there. Go on!"

After a quick kiss, Brian reluctantly walks towards the recliner. He's not even fighting Justin now and he's thankful for that. After the blond chef whips up breakfast, he brings it over to the patient and sits in the chair next to him.

"OK. Here you go. Coffee and an egg white omelet and dry toast. I'm having an omelet with the cheese you had in the fridge."

Brian starts to eat and smiles at Justin with a grateful smile. "Thanks."

"It's just an omelet. No big deal."

"Not that. Thanks for being here and coming back."

"You needed me and I'm here for you."

"I'm happy for that." Brian pauses and looks at Justin intently. "You'd like to move back here with me?"

"Yes. I'd love nothing more."

Brian touches his young friend's arm and says, "I think I could stand having you around." They kiss. "You're still looking for studio space, too?"

"Yes, I haven't found anything yet."

"Maybe we should look for a place that combines studio space and living space. Make it our own. Instead of 'my' loft and 'your' studio, you know?" He sighs. "I sold off Britin, of course. I wish now that I'd kept it."

"That's OK. We should be able to find something in the city that will work for us. I wouldn't have known how to maintain stables or a pool, anyway." Justin doesn't want him to feel bad about Britin. It would have been nice, he thinks, but he likes his idea of a place in the city that will work for both of them. Something they can pick together instead of the grand country home that seemed so out of character.

"There are some lofts available a couple of blocks north of Liberty Avenue. We might find something there."

By this time they're done eating and Justin clears the dishes to a nearby table. As he returns he sits on Brian's lap, straddling him.

"I'll ask my mom to keep an eye out. As much as I've loved the loft, it'd be nice to have our own space. I can contribute. I've been doing well. I've sold some big pieces."

"If you want to help to buy a place, I guess that'd be OK. We're partners again, after all."

"How come, when we sit here like this, I get a craving for ice cream?" Justin asks. They kiss.

"I'm getting a craving for something else." Brian says while his hands roam the blonds' back and butt.

Justin smiles a knowing smile and silently disembarks from the recliner. He walks toward the bedroom, suggestively looking over his shoulder. "Michael will be here in an hour, so….. "

Brian happily follows him to the bed. "We'll see how much we can handle our cravings in that amount of time."

Days later Jennifer finds a huge new loft style condo that has an atrium-like room that is perfect for a studio. It's in the neighborhood that Brian mentioned, just north of Liberty Avenue. They'll be within walking distance of the Diner and the bars along that familiar street. They co-sign the mortgage agreement and combine funds for a down payment.

Brian sells his old loft. He'll miss the place. He bought it when he was first working after college. Thinking of all of the men that passed through those doors… too many to count, it boggles his mind. But, that's another reason to put it behind him. He's with Justin now and they've agreed to an exclusive relationship. Having the 'ghosts' of a thousand tricks haunting the place isn't really the right atmosphere for his fresh start with his partner. Justin, too, has memories of the place; from the highs of their first time together and other wonderful lovemaking sessions, to the lows of arguments and seeing Brian with other men.

The new place, on Summer Street, is a place that they both grow to love. There's plenty of room for Justin's studio. Brian has a walk-in closet, of which his young lover claims one third. There are two spare rooms for guests and a third that they'll use as an office. They figure they'll need guest rooms when Gus comes to visit, or for friends who come over and maybe have too much to drink to drive home.

After they move in, Justin suggests a housewarming party and Brian agrees. They invite Jennifer and Tucker, Emmett and Cal, Ted and Blake, Daphne and her boyfriend John, Michael and Ben, Hunter and his girlfriend, Deb and Carl. As it turns out, Lindsay and Mel are in town with the kids. They bring Gus and JR for a while, and then Deb and Carl take them back to their place for a grandma sleepover.

Everyone who attends the housewarming is taken by Brian and Justin and how they are together now. They've seen them be affectionate before, for certain, but during the party they not only kiss and hug, but spend moments just holding each other and talking sweetly. There's love there and it's evident to all present.

At one point, Brian pulls Justin into their bedroom and closes the door.

"What do you have in mind, Mr. Kinney? Or should I ask?"

"I have something I want to ask you." Brian says with a serious look on his face.

"OK." Justin senses that something is up.

"Now that we have this place and everything, I think we should discuss becoming legal partners. We should protect ourselves and our assets by formalizing a partnership agreement. It would cover Kinnetic, as well as your art."

"Yeah. We'd discussed that over a year ago, when we... were going to… you know…"

"Get married. Yeah, well, as nice as a wedding is, and still might be, mind you, a ceremony that's not recognized legally in this state won't protect what we own. Seeing Mel and Linds here reminds me of the agreements they signed when they got married. As long as Mel is here, I'd like to ask her to help my lawyer make up some papers for us, if he needs it; the same that she did with Lindsay."

Brian pauses and looks into his lover's eyes as he holds his hands. "Justin Taylor, will you be my partner for life?"

Justin draws an excited breath, and then says, "Yes, Brian Kinney, I will. I love you." Justin is thrilled that Brian has asked and that this will be a legal union. It means so much to him that his lover feels confident enough in their lives together that he would suggest the partnership.

"I love you, too, Justin." They kiss and embrace, feeling closer today than any other day in their lives. The kissing becomes more passionate. "I can't wait to get rid of all of these people so I can ravage you."

Justin smiles and strokes his partner's face. "Patience, partner. We'll have all night to celebrate our union."

Brian sighs and takes Justin by the hand to lead him back to their guests. As they rejoin the party, Brian seeks out Mel and asks her about the partnership agreement. She agrees to help and Brian gives her the business card of a lawyer he's used in town since Mel moved away. They continue their discussion about what agreements need to be made, including medical power of attorney, among others.

Lindsay overhears what they're talking about and goes up to Justin to embrace him. "Congratulations. I hear Brian talking to Mel about a partnership between you two. That's wonderful."

"It's the logical next step for us, with this new place and all. I'm excited. He's been so wonderful, Linds, I can't even describe it. I'm so happy that he accepted me back and that we're together."

"Do you think you'll ever, you know, plan a wedding again?"

"I don't know. We've discussed it. It's just that things are going so great right now, I don't want to push for something that I'm not sure we need right now." He pauses and looks lovingly in Brian's direction. "Just a few minutes ago he asked me to be his partner for life. That means more to me at this time in my life than when he proposed marriage over a year ago. I feel stronger about him now and stronger about _**us**_ than I ever have." He has a tear in his eye and Lindsay hugs him.

The party continues to great success. There are a lot of great hors d'oeuvres and many drinks are consumed. It's not only a celebration of the new home for Brian and Justin, but a celebration of their 'new' life together.

At one point, Brian gets the attention of the intimate crowd. "Thanks, everyone for being here. It means a lot to Justin and me." He pulls Justin from the crowd and pulls him next to him with his arm around his shoulders. "At this time I'd like to also share that Justin has agreed tonight to enter a legal partnership with me, sharing all of our worldly goods. We're partners for life. Right, Sunshine?"

"I wouldn't have it any other way." Justin replies. They hold each other in a tight embrace and kiss. Party guests come up to the pair and shake hands, etc., offering their congratulations.

As the party winds down and the guests leave, Emmett helps Justin do some general cleanup. Brian stops the busy pair, "That's what the cleaning lady can take care of tomorrow."

Emmett says, "Well, then Cal and I will take off. Congrats again, you two. It's a beautiful home and you are beautiful together." He hugs Justin and shakes hands with Brian. Cal says his goodbyes, also, and the pair makes their exit.

"Alone at last." Brian says.

"Whatever will we do to entertain ourselves now?"

"I think we mentioned something about celebrating our partnership and union..."

"With another kind of union?" Justin asks as he walks toward the bedroom, shedding clothes along the way. Brian follows immediately behind. Together they celebrate in the best way they know how, lovingly and in each other's arms.

***********BJ****************************

_**Thanks to JustBeAQueen for beta reading this story for me. Also, to my friend "Elijah", my new beta reader.**_

_**Please sign in and review this story. All comments welcome.**_


End file.
